Entre amour et Haine
by twilight578
Summary: Bella 17 ans, cousine de Jacob Black, est une descendante de la tribu Quileute. Son problème: s'être imprégner d'un ennemi, Edward Cullen. Serait-elle garder le secret? Et si Edward avait lui aussi des sentiments pour elle? Pour le découvrir venez lire!
1. Chapter 1: Le retour des Cullen

**Bonjour à tous!**

**J'ai enfin décider de me lancer dans l'écriture de ma première fiction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Twilight et ses personage appertienne à Stephenie Meyers, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages et inventé d'autre personnage. Je vous laisse lire le prologue et le chapitre 1 ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Je le sais, je le sens, mes parents me cachent quelque chose que j'aimerai bien savoir. Je sais qu'ils me mentent et ça depuis que je suis toute petite. À chaque fois qu'on entend un hurlement d'animal, ma mère se dirige toujours vers la fenêtre de la cuisine face à la forêt en courant. Je lui demande pourquoi court-elle à la fenêtre? À chaque fois elle me répond que c'est parce qu'elle aimerait voir l'animal qui hurle. Une fois elle m'a même dit qu'elle était sur le point de se diriger vers la cuisine. N'importe quoi! J'ai même demandé à mon père pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Il n'a même pas répondu, il a fait comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant lorsque je lui pose une autre question, il me répond. Mais cette question il ne répond jamais. Le plus bizarre c'est que j'ai l'impression que Sam m'attend... Mais dans quoi? Même mon cousin Jacob a l'impression d'être attendu. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, fille du chef de police de Fork, et je compte bien découvrir ce que mes parents me cachent.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1:<strong>

**- « À table les enfants »** cria mon oncle, Billy, du rez-de-chaussée

Je regardais l'heure et constatais qu'il était 17h00. Moi qui aurais pensé qu'on dinerait après le match. Mon père et le frère de ma mère, Billy, adoraient regardé les matchs avant les repas. Me sortant de mes pensées, mon cousin, Jacob, me bouscula en sortant de la chambre. Je le suivis peu de temps après et m'assis entre Jacob et ma mère. Aussitôt que je fus assise sur ma chaise, la sonnette de la maison se fit entendre.

**- « Entrez ! »** cria Billy

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sam et Quil.

**- « On peut vous parlez, à toi et Renée, en privé »** demanda Sam

Billy, ma mère et mon père se regardèrent pendant quelque secondes. Puis mon oncle prit la parole.

**- « On vous suit ! »**

Suite à ces paroles, Billy et ma mère sortirent de la pièce avec Sam et Quil.

**PDV Renée**

Je marchais aux côtés de Billy, Sam et Quil. Lorsque tout à coup, Sam s'arrêta en face de la forêt. Voyant que personne ne prenait la parole, mon frère parla en premier.

**- « Que se passe-t-il ? »**

Sam prit une grande inspiration puis déclara.

**- « Les Cullens sont de retour à Fork »**

**- « Quoi ! »** m'exclamai-je visiblement frustrée. **« Bella va devoir aller au lycée avec ces buveurs de sangs ! Au moins elle n'a pas encore muté, donc elle n'aura pas à supporter leur puanteur. »**

Après que Billy ait déclaré que nous devrions faire faire attention, nous repartîmes chez ce dernier.

**PDV Bella**

Ma mère et mon oncle revinrent après seulement cinq ou dix minutes. J'aurais tellement aimer savoir ce qu'ils se sont dis. Mais connaissant ma famille, elle ne répondra pas à mes questions. Suite à ce dîner, Jacob et moi montâmes dans sa chambre. Alors que nous nous amusâmes à nous lancer des coussins, Jacob se mît à trembler. Je m'approchais de lui et touchais son torse.

**- « Jacob tu es brûlant ! Tu es sur que tu n'es pas malade? »**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je descendis. J'informais ma famille de ce qui arrivait à Jake. Mes parents me regardèrent un petit instant puis mon père anonça :

**- « Bon, on va vous laisser. »**

On fit la bise à mon oncle, puis allâmes nous assoir dans la voiture. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien. Mes parents décidaient de partir lorsque je leur informais que Jacob n'allais pas bien. En plus le match n'était même pas finit. D'habitude on ne partait qu'après le match. C'est vraiment mais vraiment bizarre ce qu'il se passe ici. J'aimerai vraiment trouver ce que mes parents me cachent. Je fus tirée de mes pensées lorsque mon père gara la voiture devant la maison. Sans même avoir dit un seul mot, je sortis de la voiture et entrais dans la maison. Ma mère m'appela plusieurs fois mais je l'ignorais. Je montais dans ma chambre, me mîs en pyjama, m'allongeais sur mon lit et me pris un livre au hasard. Je fus dérangée dans ma lecture lorsque ma mère entra dans ma chambre.

**- « Je ne veux parler à personne. »** dis-je

**- « Pourquoi es-tu fâchée ma puce ? »**

**- « Je suis fâchée parce que je sais que tu me mens depuis que je suis petite et puis arrêtes de m'appeler ma puce »**

**- « Je suis désolée de te cacher la vérité mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu sauras la vérité lorsqu'il t'arrivera la même chose que ce que Jacob a eut cette après-midi. »** m'expliqua-t-elle.

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer elle sortit de ma chambre. « Tu saura la vérité lorsqu'il t'arrivera la même chose que ce que Jacob a eut cette après-midi » Cette phrase se répéta plusieurs fois dans ma tête une bonne partie de la nuit. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Je ne comprenais absolument rien. Ça serait mentir de dire que je n'ai pas hâte qu'il m'arrive la même chose que Jacob. Je regardais mon réveille-matin et remarquais qu'il était 2h30 du matin. Il fallait que je m'endorme au plus vite car demain j'avais cours et c'était la rentrée. Et je n'avais pas envie de dormir sur le bureau ... Ce n'est que quelques minutes après que je m'endormis. BIP...BIP...

**- « Hmm... encore cinq minutes. »**

J'appuyais sur le bouton « snooze » et sans m'en rendre compte, je repartis au pays des rêves.

**- « Bella ! Réveilles-toi ! Tu vas être en retard. »** me dit ma mère

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis ma mère juste à côté de moi. Quand soudain mes yeux se posèrent sur mon réveille-matin. 8h! Heureusement pour moi, il me restait trente minutes pour me préparer. Je descendis à la cuisine et m'emparais d'un croissant que je mangeais rapidement. Je filais ensuite m'habiller dans ma chambre. Une fois prête, je sortis de chez moi en souhaitant une bonne journée à ma mère. Arrivée au lycée, je vis des nouveaux élèves, tous adossés à une volvo grise. La première personne que je vis, ressemblait à un petit lutin. Ce petit lutin était accroché au cou d'un blond. Ils devaient être ensemble. Par la suite, j'aperçus une femme blonde se tenant à côté d'un homme qui faisait penser à un grizzli. Ce dernier avait passé une main sur la taille de la belle blonde. Mon regard se posa sur le dernier. C'était un jeune homme avec les cheveux cuivrés en bataille. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Je détournais le regard avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que je le regardais. Je partis en direction de mes amis.

**- « Hey ! Salut Bella »** me dit Mike. **« Je vois que tu as remarqué les nouveaux élèves toi aussi. »**

Je lui fis un signe de tête en guise de réponse. C'est après ces retrouvailles de la rentrée qu'on se dirigeait vers nos cours. Moi je me dirigeais plus précisément vers mon cours d'anglais. Je partis m'assoir au fond de la classe, lorsque soudain, une petit voix fit son apparition.

**- « Salut ! Est-ce que cette place est libre ? »**

Je relevais la tête et je vis le petit lutin que j'avais remarqué se matin sur le stationnement.

**- « Euh... Oui cette place est libre. Tu peux t'assoir »** lui repondis-je

**- « Merci ! En fait ! Mon nom est Alice et toi ? »**

**- « Isabella mais appelles-moi Bella. »**

Durant ce cours, j'appris à faire connaissance avec ce petit lutin qui avait beaucoup d'énergy. Je pris ensuite la direction de mon local de math. Je fus dans mes pensées durant toute l'heure. En réalité, je déteste les maths (moi et les math ça fait deux) donc à chaque cours je ne participe pas. Le pire là-dedans, c'est que le pof ne s'en rend même pas compte. À la sortit, je repérais Alice qui se dirigeait dans ma direction.

**- « Salut toi ! Ça te dirait de dîner avec ma famille et moi. Comme ça, on fera plus connaissance. »**

Voyant que je réflichissais, elle me fit une moue à laquelle je ne pouvais pas résiter.

**- « Bon c'est d'accord. »**

Je la suivis jusqu'à sa table où se trouvait sa famille. Elle me présenta le grizzli comme Emmett, le blond comme Jasper, la belle blonde comme Rosalie et enfin celui au cheveux cuivré Edward. À la fin du repas, je partis à mon cours de biologie. Je m'assis à ma place. Alors que je fesais des grafitis dans mon cahier, je remarquais que la chaise d'à côté fut tirée en arrière. Je relevais la tête et vis le beau Apollon Edward Cullen...

**- « Salut. »** lui dis-je

**- « Bonjour. »** me répondit-il

J'étais sur le point d'approfondir notre conversation mais mon professeur me coupa la parole.

**- « M. Cullen et Mme Swan je vous prierais de suivre mon cours. »**

Il n'eut pas besoin de répèter deux fois qu'on ne parla plus du cours. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je sortis et me dirigeais vers ma camionnette, ma journée étant finit. J'arrivais chez moi quinze minutes plus tard. En rentrant, je vis que mes parents étaient installés devant la télévision.

**- « Salut ! »**

**- « Bonjour Bella »** s'exclama mon père. **« Alors comment a été ta première journée? »**

**- « Super bien. Bon je vous laisse, je monte dans ma chambre. J'ai déjà un devoir a faire »**

Sur ce, je montais dans ma chambre où je m'allongeais sur mon lit avec mon livre de biologie. Ce devoir fut plus facile que je ne le pensais. Je rangeais mon livre dans mon sac, lorsque mon portable sonna. Tien ! Qui pouvait bien m'appeler à dix-huit heure ? Je pris mon portable et répondis.

**- « Oui âllo? »**

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite fin sadique non? J'en suis fière en plus ;)! Alors qu'en pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre? Est-ce trop vite? Je m'excuse pour les fautes je ne suis pas vraiment bonne en ortographe alors si il a une personne qui serai intéréssé être ma correctrice, veuilliez m'envoyer un message. Merci d'avance! Le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit (en faite j'ai 12 chapitres de déjà écrit ;) mais je préfère attendre avant de vous les poster! Alors allez! je veux vos avis qu'il soit mauvais ou positif!<strong>

**A+ Bisou, on se retrouve plus tard pour la suite ;)**

**Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2: Discussion

**Coucou, me revoici avec le chapitre 2! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et il cela va être plus agréable à lire sûrement,il y aura sûrement moins de fautes :D ma correctrice me l'a corriger. Merci à elle! Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><strong>- «Bonjour ! Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Renée?»<strong>

Si cette personne voulait parlé à ma mère, elle aurait appelé sur le téléphone fixe de la maison et non sur mon portable. Je descendis au salon et donnais mon portable à ma mère. Cette dernière me regarda avec des yeux voulant dire: « Mais pourquoi tu me passe ton portable ? »

**- «La personne au bout du fil demande à te parler»,** l'informais-je

Elle m'arracha mon portable des mains et elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je montais moi aussi dans ma chambre sans même avoir posé un regard sur mon père. Je partis prendre une douche. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je sortis avec une serviette autour de mon corps et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je mis mon pyjama et sortis mon journal intime de sa cachette. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit avec mon cahier.

« Chère journal,  
>Aujourd'hui j'ai fais la rencontrer de 5 personnes. La famille Cullen. Ils se ressemblent tous ! Ils ont tous la peau blanche comme neige et ont tous les yeux dorés. D'habitude on dirait que « C'est normal qu'ils se ressemblent tous, puisqu'ils sont de la même famille». Mais là, non, ils ne sont pas tous de la même famille car ils ont été adoptés par le docteur Cullen. En fin de semaine il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Lorsque j'étais chez mon oncle, Billy, Jacob s'est mis à trembler et il avait le torse brulant. Quand je suis descendue pour informer à toute ma famille que Jacob n'allait pas bien, mon père a aussitôt déclaré qu'on devait partir. Au dîner, j'avais dis à mes parents que j'avais rencontré la nouvelle famille en ville, les Cullens. Dès que j'eu prononcé le nom des Cullen, ma mère s'est levée et a déclaré haut et fort que je ne devais pas être amis avec eux ! Bon je vais aller me coucher avant que ma mère ne débarque dans ma chambre et voit que je ne dors pas encore. »<p>

Je rangeais mon journal dans mon tiroir du bas et repartis m'allonger sur mon lit. Puis, dix minutes plus tard, ma mère fit son apparition dans ma chambre. Aussitôt qu'elle fut entrée, je fermais les yeux et fis semblant de dormir. J'entendis ses pas se diriger vers ma table de nuit où je crois qu'elle déposa mon portable. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers moi et me fit un petit bisous sur la joue.

**- «Je m'excuse tellement de te cacher la vérité mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu sauras tout très bientôt lors de ta mutation»,** me dit-elle

« lors de ma mutation! »

Plus on avance dans le temps, plus je trouve ma mère bizarre. Cette dernière sortit de ma chambre en fermant la porte doucement, ou plutôt très doucement. Je partis petit à petit au pays des rêves. Cette nuit-là, je rêvais, d'Edward Cullen qui était dans une clairière, accompagné d'un loup blanc. Soudain à la fin de ce rêve, quatre personnes aux yeux rouges avec une cape noir firent leur apparition dans la clairière. Je me réveillais à ce moment-là. J'aurais bien aimé voir comment finissait ce rêve. Je descendis à la cuisine, où se trouvait mon père.

**- «Maman n'est pas là?»** Demandais-je

Cette phrase était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

**- «Non elle est partit tôt ce matin et... OH MON DIEU ! Tu as vu l'heure ! Je dois filer ! À se soir!»**

Sans attendre un réponse de ma part, mon père sortit de la maison. J'en fis de même après m'être habillée et après avoir mangé mon petit-déjeuner. J'arrivais au lycée en moins de quinze minutes. Aujourd'hui fut une journée plutôt calme. Ce matin j'avais des maths (J'ai dormis ou presque pendant tout le cour ). Ensuite j'avais eu anglais avec Alice Cullen. On parla pendant une bonne partie du cours mais à certain moment, nous écoutions le prof parler. Parce qu'on n'avait aucun sujet de conversation. À midi je mangeais avec les Cullens.

**PDV Edward**

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cafétéria en compagnie de mon idiot de frère, Emmett, je remarquais que Bella Swan était assise à notre table avec mes deux soeurs. Bella m'avait déstabilisé, car la première fois que je l'avais vu, c'était comme si mon cœur mort avait recommencé à battre. Edward ! Arrêtes de penser à elle ! Tu sais bien qu'elle est humaine. Et toi tu es un vampire. Une humaine et un vampire ne peuvent pas sortir ensemble.

-** «Je vois que la charmante Bella Swan te plait. »**Me dit Emmett, alors que nous sommes dans la file d'attente pour prendre notre repas, que nous ne mangerons pas, bien sûr...

-** «Je crois qu'elle me plait mais j'ai bien dis, elle me plait, et non amoureux. Elle est belle pour une humaine mais je te le répète je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.»**

**- «Ouais ! Ouais ! On va dire que je te crois !»**

Avec nos plateau on se dirigea vers notre table. Je me retrouvais entre Bella et Emmett.

« Je devrais organiser une journée shopping samedi avec Bella. Ça fait peut-être trois jours qu'on la connait et je l'adore » réfléchissait Alice.

« Elle est tellement belle pour une simple humaine. Même plus belle que moi » enviait Rosalie.

« Trois jours qu'on est dans ce lycée et trois jours qu'on connait Bella et qu'on l'adore tous » pensa Jasper.

« Je suis sûr qu'au prochain combat contre Jasper, c'est moi qui vais gagner ! Edward je sais que tu lis mes pensés et sors tout de suite de ma tête ! » grognait Emmett.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur les pensés de Bella, mais je n'eus pas accès à ses pensées. La sonnerie du retour en classe se fit entendre et me sortis en même temps de mes pensées. Je me dirigeais vers mon cours de biologie, que je partageais avec Bella. J'arrivais au cours en même temps que la deuxième cloche sonnait. Je levais mes yeux pour apercevoir un ange tombé du ciel, à sa place. Sa place était juste à côté de la mienne. Je partis m'asseoir à ma place, toujours en ayant mon regard sur la belle humaine. Lorsque je m'assis, son regard croisa le mien. En même pas une minute, ses yeux chocolat disparurent de mon champ de vision.

Je ne suivis aucune des paroles du prof. J'étais trop occupé à observer le soleil de ma vie. Sans que je ne m'y attende la sonnerie de la fin du cours, sonna. Mon prochain cours était gym, qui se déroula dans la tranquillité. Je me dépêchais de mon rendre à ma Volvo, pour que je puisse voir Bella sortir du lycée. Ce n'est que trois minutes plus tard que je la vis en train de rigoler avec Alice.

-** «Tu viens ?»** me demanda Alice qui venait tout juste d'accourir à mes côtés sans que je le remarque.

**-« Oui oui ! Allez monte !»**

Je montais au volant de ma voiture. Alice monta côté passagé. Jasper grimpa à l'arrière. Quant à Emmett et Rosalie, ils prirent la décapotable de cette dernière.

« Alors petit frère ! Prêts pour une course » m'interrogea Emmett par pensée, alors qu'on était à mi-chemin de la villa.

En guise de réponse, j'accélérais ma vitesse. J'arrivais à la maison avant Emmett. Ce dernier ne se gara que quelques secondes après. Quand tout le monde fut descendu des voitures, on se retourna vers la villa où se trouvaient Carlisle et Esmé. Ce qui est très étrange de les voir tous les deux dans le hall de la porte d'entrée ! Sans même que nous aillons à prononcer un son, Carlisle prit la parole :

**- «Les Quileutes souhaitent nous parler à la frontière. Ils veulent sûrement nous rappeler le pacte.»**

Sans attendre une réponse de quelqu'un, on se mit tous à courir vers la frontière.

**- «Bonjour, vous disirez nous parler.»** Dit Carlisle une fois qu'on fut à la frontière.

Tous les quileutes étaient en loup sauf Renée Black... RENÉE BLACK! Mais que fait-elle ici. Elle est une ancienne de la tribu.

**-« Et bien nous vouloins vous rappeler le pacte»,** expliqua Renée.

Et c'est ainsi que les Quileutes nous rappelèrent le fameux pacte. Puis avant de partir, je demandais à Renée

**- «Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? Alors que vous êtes une ancienne de la tribu quileutes.»**

**- «Ha oui ! J'allais oublier. Je voulais juste vous dire que je sais que vous fréquentez ma fille. Et à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que vous lui parliez sale buveurs de sang ! Pour ceux qui se demande qui est ma fille, et bien c'est Isabella Swan, plus précisément Bella Swan.»**

QUOI ! BELLA EST UNE QUILEUTE ?

Les quileutes repartirent vers la push alors que nous courûmes vers notre villa. En arrivant, je montais dans ma chambre pour digirer la nouvelle. Le plus difficile, c'est que toute la famille pense à Bella.

**PDV Bella**

J'étais dans le salon, seule. Mon père travaille et ma mère est partit, quand tout d'un coup je décidais d'appeler mon cousin pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Je m'emparais du téléphone et composais son numéro de portable.

**- «Bonjour. Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Jacob Black. Je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant. Laissez-moi un message et je vous rappelerais dès que possible.»**

**- «Salut Jake c'est moi Bella. Je t'appelais pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Quand tu auras le temps rappelles moi sur mon portable.»**

Je déposais le téléphone sur la table et montais dans ma chambre. Je pris mon lecteur MP3 et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je restais dans cette position jusqu'à ce que ma mère entre dans ma chambre et m'informe que l'on allait souper.( note de l'auteur : souper signifie dîner en France. Souper est souvent utiliser par les canadiens du Canada. Moi comprise...XD ) Le souper se passa dans la tranquillité. Puis après avoir parlé un peu avec ma mère de ma journée, je décidais d'aller rendre visite à Jake, que je n'ai pas vu depuis environ une semaine. J'arrivais chez lui en moins de dix minutes. Je sortis de ma camionnette et comme à son habitude mon cousin vint m'accueillir. En une semaine, il avait beaucoup changé. Il avait plus de muscles, et d'habitude il portait toujours des chandails mais là il ne porte qu'un short. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il s'est fait tatouer sur l'avant bras, le même signe que Sam.

**- «Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ! Vas t-en ! Ici c'est trop dangereux pour toi»,** me dit mon cousin.

Je fut très surprise de la manière dont il me parla. Habituellement, quand je viens, il m'accueille toujours les bras ouverts. Cependant aujourd'hui il me parle de façon agressive.

-** «Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles. Et je voulais savoir comment tu allais. En plus je remarque que tu as beaucoup changé en une semaine.»** Lui fis-je remarquer

**- «Maintenant que tu vois que je vais bien, tu devrais t'en aller.»**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répliquer, qu'il me tournait le dos et partit vers Sam et tous les autres. Je repartis dans ma camionnette en direction de ma maison. Lorsque en mi-chemin je me mis à trembler de tout mon être. Je rentrais dans ma maison où se trouvait ma mère.

-** «Mais... Mais... Tu trembles et tu es brûlante... Oh non pas déjà ...»** , suplia ma mère une fois qu'elle s'était approchée de moi

Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'elle disait... Attends une minute ! Elle vient de me dire que je suis brûlante ? Il m'arrive la même chose que ce qui est arrivé à Jacob !

**- «Allez montes dans ta chambre et je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive»,** m'annonça ma mère

Je montais dans ma chambre, tremblant encore. Je restais seule dans ma chambre pendant même pas une minute. Ma mère entra et vint vers moi.

**- «Alors je t'explique...»**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le chapitre 2! Je suis vraiment désoler si vous trouvez que l'histoire passe trop vite, on dirait que je suis incapable pour que l'histoire ne passe pas trop vite. C'est plus fort que moi, il fallait vraiment que je mettre le début de la transformation à ce chapitre. J'ai la tête vraiment pleine d'idée. Bon, sur ce je vous dis peut-être à la semaine prochaine ;)<strong>

**Jessica **

**(Une petite reviews svp! ça ne prend que deux secondes ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation et explication

**Coucou,**

**Me revoici avec le chapitre 3 corriger par ma correctrice. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à celle (ceux?) qui mon laisser des reviews sur mon chapitre 2, j'espère que vous en ferai de même avec ce chapitre-ci. Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que ma mère me raconta les légendes des Quileutes. Soudainement, elle parla des sangs- froids.<p>

**- «Minute!... Qui... sont... les...sangs- ...froids ?»** Lui demandais- je en tremblant encore

-** «Les sangs- froids sont des vampires et tu en connais, les Cullens.»**

J'étais bouche bée, les Cullens se sont des vampires. Et dire que je les fréquentais chaque jours. Cependant, je viens de découvrir pourquoi ils sont différents des autres. Je suis contente et en même temps mécontente. Contente parce que je n'ai pas moi même à découvrir ce qu'ils sont. Mécontente car on m'a caché la vérité. Quelques secondes après, je me remis à trembler davantage.

**- «Non ! Il n'est pas question que tu exploses dans ta chambre ! Alors tu viens avec moi dehors !»** s'exclama ma mère.

Elle me tira hors de ma chambre et m'amena dans la forêt où aucun voisin ne pouvait nous voir. De un, il faisait extrêmement noir, les nuages cachaient l'éclairage de la lune. Et de deux, ma mère nous avait emmené dans un coin où les arbres nous cachaient plus.

**- «Renée ! Bella ! Vous êtes là ?»** Murmura quelqu'un que je reconnus comme Sam

Ma mère lui fit un petit « psst ». Sam se rapprocha de nous et lorsqu'il me vit, il dit :

-** «Bella ! Tu trembles et tu dégages une chaleur étouffante. Mais tu ne peux pas muter. D'ordinaire ceci n'arrive qu'au homme et non au femme.»**

**« Je ne suis pas normal, je n'ai jamais été normal et ça n'arrivera jamais »** pensais- je

**- «Je te ferais remarquer Sam que dans les légendes Quileutes, il existe une légende qui dit que si, ça peut arriver une femme qui mute. »**Lui répondit ma mère.

Sam haussa les épaules et me demanda de ma calmer et de respirer le plus souvent possible. Comment faire pour ne calmer alors que je suis en colère contre mon cousin qui veut même plus me parler. Je tremblais de plus en plus et j'avais extrêmement chaud. La chaleur de mon corps augmentait vraiment vite. À tel point que je crus que j'avais soixante- dix degré de fièvre.

Lorsque tout à coup un petit « craque » venant de mon dos se fit entendre. Puis, je tombisa sur quatre grosses pattes blanches comme de la neige. Sam et ma mère me regardèrent avec des yeux plus que rond. Ma vision avait changé, je voyais plus le paysage. Les arbres me semblaient plus proches et je voyais plus loin dans la forêt qu'avec mon regard humain. Je voyais aussi des petits détails, comme la sève qui coulait sur les tronc d'arbre, passant dans les fissures des écorces. C'étaient des détails que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. J'entendais le bruit des oiseaux et des insects comme s'ils étaient juste à mes côtés. Je pus ainsi observer et entendre des fourmis qui marchaient sur la terre, se dirigeant vers la fourmilière. J'étais un genre de loup, et ma vue et mon ouie, s'étaient améliorés.

**- «Je crois qu'on vient de découvrir que la légende est vrai.»**chuchota ma mère

Sam hocha la tête. Sans avoir informée personne, ma mère partit en direction de la maison. Sam avait l'air au courant de ce qu'elle était allée faire. En parlant d'elle, elle revint avec des vêtements dans ses mains. Elle avait plus précisément mes vêtements dans ses mains. Étrange !

**- «Maintenant Bella. Tu vas prendre les vêtements que ta mère t'a apporté avec tes dents. Puis tu iras plus loin dans la forêt. Tu te concenteras afin de retrouver ta forme humaine,»** m'annonça Sam.

J'exécutais les ordres de Sam et me dirigeais plus loin dans la forêt. Je me concentrais au moins quatre au cinq fois pour reprendre ma forme humaine, mais rien. À la sixième fois, je repris ma forme humaine et constatais que j'étais nue dans la forêt. Je m'habillais en vitesse et rejoignais Sam et ma mère.

**- «Et bien... Bella, demain je passe te chercher. Tu n'iras pas au lycée pendant une semaine environ car j'ai quelques petites chosse à t'expliquer et à t'apprendre,»** déclara Sam

**- «Mais...»**commençais- je

**- «Inquiètes-toi pas ! Je m'occupe d'expliquer ton absence au lycée,»** me coupa ma mère.

**- «Donc à demain Bella et à bientôt Renée ! »**conclut Sam

Après avoir dit au revoir à Sam, ma mère et moi repartîmes vers la maison. En cours de trajet, je voyais ma mère qui me regardait du coin de l'oeil.

**- «Quoi ?»** Lui demandais-je

**- «Rien c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ce que tu te transformes aujourd'hui.»**

Je portais mon regard vers elle, puis me détournais. J'aperçus la maison juste en face de moi. Mon père me regarda avec un immense sourire.

**- «Si tu veux des réponses à tes questions, demandes à papa. Car moi je suis épuisée !»**

Mon père ne répliqua rien, cependant il haussa les épaules. Je montais dans ma chambre et m'endormis sans plus attendre.  
>Le lendemain matin, ma mère vint me réveiller en me disant que Sam était déjà là. Je me douchais et m'habillais en vitesse car je détestais que les gens attendent après moi. Lorsque je descendis, je vis Sam et... Jake ! Les deux étaient devant la porte d'entrée.<p>

**- «Salut les gars!»** Leurs dis-je

**- «Bonjours ma cousine préféré,»** me répondit Jake.

Je lui tirais la langue. Chaque fois qu'on se voyait, il me disait que j'étais sa cousine préférée. Normal ! Il n'avait une seule cousine ... Moi !  
>Je dis au revoir à mes parents et allais dans le hall d'entrée. Jacob me tendit ma veste. Je la pris et la mis. Avant de sortir de la maison, ma mère me répéta pour là-je-ne-sais-pas-combien-de-fois de faire attention à moi ! Ah les mères ! Je sortis de la maison et embarquais dans la voiture de Sam<p>

**PDV Jacob**

Ce matin, Sam m'avait dit que ma cousine avait muté hier soir et qu'il allait la chercher dans quelques minutes. Du coup j'avais décidé de prendre un jour de congé au lycée pour passer la journée avec elle. Après tout, elle était nouvelle parmis les loups et parmis la meute. En plus je voulais être avec Sam lors des informations sur nous. Je voulais aussi m'excuser de la manière dont je lui avais parlé la dernière fois. Je n'avais pas été très gentil avec elle. J'avais du la blesser avec mes paroles.

On passa la chercher et en même temps j'en profitais pour saluers ma tante et mon oncle. Ma cousine descendit les escaliers à cette instant. Elle parla avec ses parents en même pas deux minutes. Puis on sortit de la maison. Je poussais ma cousine vers la véhicule à Sam et on embarqua dans la voiture. Une fois que Sam eut démarré, Bella me questionna.

**PDV Bella**

Je devais à tout prix savoir pourquoi Jacob m'avait rejeté, alors que là, il me parlait comme si de rien n'était !

**- «Jacob ! J'ai quelques questions à te poser !»**

Il me fit signe de continuer.

**- «Pourquoi m'as-tu rejeté et là tu me parles ?»**

Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes puis il finit par m'expliquer.

**- «Bella, c'était pour te protéger de moi et de ce que je suis.»**

Sam le regarda pendant un cour instant, et il se corrigea.

**- «Bon ok ! De ce que nous sommes. Je m'excuse tellement si je t'ai fais de la peine.»**

**- «Je te pardonne. Je comprend que tu voulais me protéger !»**

Il sauta de son siège passager et vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il me prit dans ses bras comme s'il avait eus ou peur de me perdre. Je le serrais à mon tour dans mes bras. Sam nous sortit de notre câlin de famille ou plutôt cousin/cousine.

**- «Allez ! Les deux descendaient ! Nous sommes arrivés.»**

Je m'exécutais, mais je sentais le stress monter en moi. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de stressant là-dedans ! J'allais juste apprendre la vie d'un loup-garou. Paul, Embry, Quil et Jared étaient tous là pour m'accueillir.

**- «Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Vous n'êtes pas en cours ?»** leurs demandais- je

**- «Non ! On voulait voir la première loup-garou femelle,»** me dit Jared

Je sentis le rouge me monter au visage. Attends ! Il vient de parler de loup.

**- «Ah ! Parce que vous aussi vous êtes des loups !»**

**- «En chair et en os»,** me répondit Quil

Chacun des loups me souhaita la bienvenue dans la meute, même Sam et Jacob me le dirent. Ce que je ne compris pas.

**- «Quelle meute ?»** Leurs demandais je

**- «Et bien ma petite, chaque loup fait partit d'une meute. Et toi, tu fais partis de la notre,»**m'annonça Sam

Toute la meute m'apprit tout ce que je devais savoir. L'immortalité, (Note de l'auteur: dans cette fiction l'immortalité ce fait aussitôt que la personne a eu ses 18- 19- 20 ans. Bella a 17 ans donc dans environ 1 ans elle sera immortelle) le traité avec les Cullen, les caractéristiques des loups ... Enfin tout. Ils m'aidèrent même à contrôler ma colère. Ils provoquèrent une colère en dedant de moi, et je devais la contrôler. Enfin empêcher de me transformer. Au début, lorsque j'étais en colère, je me transformais aussitôt. Mais à la fin de la journée je me contrôlais beaucoup mieux. Sam me dit même que j'étais dans l'une des seules qui réussissait à se contrôler dans une journée. Je ne suis pas normale, je n'ai jamais été normale et je ne serais jamais normale. Je crois même que je viens d'une autre planète. Je suis la seule louve et la seule qui se contrôle en une journée. Ceux sont les seules choses que j'ai en ce moment qui ne sont pas normals. J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres qui se rajouteront à la liste.  
>Je fus sortie des mes pensées par mon cousin.<p>

**- «Allez cousine ! Arrêtes de rêvasser et montes dans la voiture ! Je te raccompagne chez toi.»**

Je saluais tout le monde et embarquais dans la voiture de Jacob. Pendant le trajet, Jake me raconta comment était la vie d'un jeune loup. Pour être franche, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille. La seule chose que j'écoutais était le lorsqu'il déclara fièrement que la vie d'un loup était chouette et superbe. Il répéta cette phrase pendant plusieurs minutes.

**- «Jacob Black ! Je crois avoir compris que la vie d'un loup est superbe et chouette,»** lui dis-je furieuse.

**- «Désolé,»** me répondit- il avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Un silence doux, calme et reposant. De temps en temps mon cousin et moi, nous jetâmes quelques regards discrets. On arriva en peu de temps chez moi. Je n'eus même pas le temps de poser un pied à terre que mes parents se dirigeaient dans ma direction et me bombardèrent de questions.

**- «On se calme ! Et si on allait dans le salon pour les questions,»** leurs demandais-je.

Mes parents approuvèrent tandis que Jacob préférait rentrer chez lui. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assise sur le canapé et que mes géniteurs me faisaient passer un interrogatoire. Leurs questions étaient du genre « Ça fait quoi d'être un loup ? » ou « Comment trouves-tu ça ? » ou encore « Aimes-tu être un loup ? » ect. Je répondis à leurs questions avec franchise. Lorsque mes yeux commençaient à se fermer, je décidais d'aller me coucher.

**- «Je suis désolée de gâcher votre plaisir, mais je vais aller me coucher»**

**- «Mais tu n'as pas mangé !»** répliqua ma mère, outrée.

**- «J'ai déjà mangé»**

Je leurs fis des bisous sur leurs joues et montais me coucher.

**PDV Alice**

Cela faisait une semaine que Bella était absente au lycée. En plus d'être absente, je ne voyais aucune vison d'elle. C'était plus qu'inquiétant. J'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Même si elle était une quileute, je ne la détestais pas ! Au contraire même ! Je l'adorais.

**- «Alice ! Arrêtes de penser à elle. Tu as bien compris Renée, elle est une quileute. Tu dois l'oublier. Sa famille et la notre, nous sommes fais pour nous tuer et nous détester ! Pas pour nous aimer !»** s'agaça Edward.

**- «J'essaye Edward de l'oublier. Néanmoins, c'est difficile. Quand on l'a rencontré, je voyais son avenir ! Mais là, ce n'est plus la cas. Je ne vois rien et ça m'inquiète.»**

Avant que mon frère ne puisse répliquer, je montais dans ma chambre.

**PDV Bella**

Voilà une semaine que je ne vais plus au lycée. À la place je passais mes journées à la push avec la meute. On rigolait, on faisait des courses ( en loups bien sûr ), j'apprenais à me contrôler avec plus de facilité et bien d'autres choses. Ma mère était venue avec moi toute la semaine à la push. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec nous, elle était avec son frère Billy.  
>Lundi de cette semaine, donc demain, ma mère voulait que je retourne au lycée. Sam avait même donné son accord. J'avais tellement peur de perdre le contrôle et de me transformer devant tout le monde dans le lycée ! Mais ma famille et la meute me faisaient confiance et disaient que j'étais prête. Ce qui le donnait du courage d'y retourner. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le fameux chapitre 3!<strong>

**Avis? Critique? Je veux tout savoir! Dite, mon anniversaire approche (10 mai) et vous savez ce que je voudrais, tout plein de reviews, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, je veux tout savoir! Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'aime bien mon chapitre 3, désoler si la transformation de bella passe vite, mais j'ai tellement d'idée que cela doit un peu passer vite et que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...Je suis déjà à l'écriture de mon chapitre 13, et j'ai encore une foule d'idée qui se bouscoulent dans ma tête. Le problème ; Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre dura cette fiction, mais ce qui est sure c'est que, je vais la terminer jusqu'à l'épilogue... Bon se retrouve surement dans 2 semaine pour laisser le temps à ma gentil correctrice de me corriger mon chapitre 4!**

**A+ bisou**

**Jessica**


	4. Chapter 4: Retour au lycée

**Désolé sincèrement de ce retard, j'étais quelque peu occupé ces temps-ci. Et j'ai envoyé mon chapitre 4 à ma correctrice au mois d'avril pour qu'elle le corrige ( j'espère xD) et elle me l'a pas renvoyer corriger, ce que je ne comprend pas. Alors à la place de vous faire attendre je vous ais envoyer le chapitre 4 et le chapitre 5 (et ouais, le chapitre 5, c'est pour m'excuser de mon fameux retard) Mais j'avertis ici même que le chapitre 4 et 5 sont _BOURRÉE DE FAUTES_ je m'en excuse de ces fautes, mais je ne suis pas douer en orthographe. J'ai relu ce chapitre plusieurs fois pour m'assurer qu'il n'y aille moins de faute. Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre je voudrais remercier celle (ceux?) qui m'ont laisser les review. Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Je fus réveillé par les premiers rayons de soleil, qui pénétra dans ma chambre. Enfin une journée ensoleillé! Je descendis à la cuisine plus heureuse que jamais. Mon père lisait son journal comme à chaque matin et ma mère préparait mon petit déjeuner.<p>

**-«Tu as l'air souriante ce matin»** me dit mon père

**-«J'ai pas l'air, je suis souriante. Il fait enfin soleil ici!»**

**-«Ouais! C'est vrai que le soleil nous mets de bonne humeurs le matin. Et à cause du soleil tu n'auras aucune sangsue au lycée aujourd'hui.»** Me dit ma mère

Je la regarda avec un regard qui voulait dire «mais de quoi tu parles?»

Ma mère remarqua que je l'a regarda et vue ce que mon regard signifiais. Elle poursuivit sa phrase.

**-«ah je te ne l'ai pas dit. Les vampires brillent au soleil donc ils peuvent pas sortir au soleil. Les humains verraient leur différence.»**

Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Ma mère me servis un gros plat de fruit, de muffin, de crêpes. Je l'observai pendant quelque secondes voulant dire que je ne mangerais pas tout sa. Comme si ma mère a lit dans mes pensées, elle me dit;

**-«Tu vas voir tu risques de tout manger. Au pire si tu manges pas tout, tu me le donnera pour que je puisse le finir.»**

Finalement, je le mangeai presque en entier. J'étais vraiment surprise, comment est-ce que je pouvais manger tout ça! Ouais! C'est vrai Sam me la dit; je suis une louve donc c'est à peu près normal que je mange plus que d'habitude. C'est sur cette pensé que je monta dans ma chambre, me brossa les dents, m'habilla d'un jean noir, d'un chandail bleu. Puis descendis à nouveau en bas avec mon sac orange. En descendant je vu l'heure et remarqua qu'il était 8h48, heureusement pour moi je commençais à 9h tapante.

Je dis au revoir et bonne journée à mes parents. En plus de me rendre la pareil, mes parents ne souhaitaient bonne chance pour mon retour au lycée. Ma mère me répéta de profiter de cette journée ensoleillée. Ainsi de profiter que les suceurs de sangs ne seront pas là. Je sortis de la maison en ayant le sourire aux lèvres, grâce au soleil radieux. J'embarquai au volant de ma camionnette et partit en direction du lycée.

J'arriva en environ 10 minutes. On peut dire que j'avais pris mon temps pour y aller. Je sortis de ma camionnette, lorsque soudain Mike arriva près de moi. Il était accompagné de Jessica, d'Angela, de Tyler et d'Éric

**-«Alors Bella est de retour»** me dit Jessica et Mike en même temps. Ce qui provoqua le rire d'Angela, de Tyler, d'Éric et de moi-même.

**-«Mais où était tu passer! Sa fait une semaine que tu n'es plus au lycée. J'étais inquiète... enfin on était inquiet.»** me dit Angela

**-«Désoler! J'avais attrapé une maladie contagieuse et le médecin m'a demandé de rester à la maison pendant une semaine au moins.»** Leur mentis-je

Espérons juste qu'ils croiront à mon mensonge car je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour mentir.

**-«Oh pauvre de toi je n'aurais pas aimé être à ta place»** me dit Angela

Jessica, Mike, Tyler et Éric firent juste un signe de tête. Mike nous dit qu'on devrait allez en cours avant que l'on soit en retard. Suite à sa phrase on partit en cours. Moi en math... Super! En plus d'avoir des maths, Jessica partagea le même cours que moi. Au moins j'avais quelqu'un avec qui parler.

**-«Bella tu viens»** me dit Jessica qui était juste à côté de moi

**-«Euh... Oui j'arrive»**

En entrant dans le local, le professeur était déjà installer à son bureau. Il portait une chemise bleue carotté, avec une cravate et un pantalon plus que noir. On dirait que le professeur s'est mis sur son 31. Pourtant on est juste au lycée et non à un mariage ou à un bal.

Je m'assis comme à mon habitude à côté du bord de la fenêtre, au fond de la classe. Jessica vint s'assoir à mes côtés. Elle me parla. Elle parla pour rien car je pensais à toute la meute qui était au lycée de la push. Qui eux sont ensemble en ce moment et moi je suis en math avec Jessica. Je pensa aussi aux Cullen. J'étais toujours bouleversé par la révélation de ma mère. Les Cullens sont des vampires, mes ennemis. C'est à dire que je ne pourra plus jamais les fréquentés. Moi qui appréciais vraiment Alice. Ce petit lutin enjouée et tout le reste de la famille étaient tous géniaux. J'espère qu'ils vont bien réagir lorsqu'ils vont apprendre que je suis leur ennemis maintenant.

La cloche sonna ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours, anglais. D'ordinaire je partagea ce cours avec Alice mais elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir suivre le cours. À la place de parler. De toute façon je crois que la semaine dernière était la dernière fois que je lui ai parlée.

Le cour passa en lenteur. Je sais pas si c'est parce qu'Alice n'est pas là ou c'est moi qui a trouvé que le cour était long.

La sonnerie de la fin du cour et du début du dîner finit par sonner. J'ai même crus mourir tellement le cour était ennuyeux. Je me dirigea en direction de la cafétéria lorsque tout à coup un hurlement de loup se fit entend. Le cri venait de la forêt en arrière de d'école. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus je partis en direction de la porte d'entrer de l'école. Tyler me cria au plutôt me demanda en criant ce que je faisais? Arriver à la forêt, je regarda pour être sûr que personne puisse me voir ou que personne ne m'avait pas suivis. Je partis me cacher derrière le premier buisson que je rencontra et enleva mes vêtements. En vitesse, je me transforma en louve. J'entendis les pensé de toute la meute.

***Enfin cousine ont t'attendaient! Allez viens nous rejoindre près de la frontière. Des vampires nomades ont pénétré dans notre territoire. De plus ils chassaient sur notre territoire*** (Jacob) Il me montra la place où tout la meute était.

Je me dirigeais vers la direction dont me donnait mon cousin. Quand je fus arrivé, je vis trois vampires se battre contre la meute. Je sauta sur le premier vampire que je vis et lui arracha la tête. Celui-là était un homme aux cheveux blond qui lui arrivait aux épaulex. Je continua à lui arracher tous ses membres. Lorsque je relava la tête, j'aperçut Sam et Quil en train de démembrer l'autre vampire. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Tandis que la dernière vampire avait pris la fuite. Elle était rousse et selon le vampire aux cheveux noirs, la femme s'appelait Victoria. L'homme avait demandé à la femelle de lui venir en aide en l'appelant par son prénom. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, elle avait pris l'occasion de se sauver alors qu'on démembrait son ami. On l'avait poursuite jusqu'à la frontière mais sans succès, Victoria avait traversé la ligne des territoires.

***Et voilà on l'a laissé se sauver! Au faite! Bravo Bella! Tu as réussis ton premier vrai combat avec des buveurs de sang*(**Jared)

***Merci*(**Moi)

***On devrait rentré. Et toi Bella tu devrais retourné au lycée. Aussi on devrait surveillez nos terres pour voir si la femelle reviendrais sur notre territoire*(**Sam)

***À plus les gars*(**Moi)

Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, je me dépêcha de ne rendre où j'avais laissé mes vêtements. Je m'y rendis en vitesse grand V. Je repris ma forme humaine, me dépêcha à m'habiller et partit au lycée.

Arrivé au lycée, je remarqua que les cours avaient repris. Bien voilà, je suis en retard pour la première fois. De toute façon mes parents vont comprendre pourquoi je suis arrivé en retard. Je me dirigea vers ma case. En chemin je croisa la directrice, heureusement pour moi elle ne m'avait pas vue. Par chance! Je regarda mon horaire collé à ma porte de case et constata que j'avais biologie. Je pris mes cahiers et m'en alla à mon cours. Ce n'est qu'en chemin que je réfléchis à ce que je vais pouvoir bien dire à mon prof concernant mon retard. Je ne me vois pas lui dire "Je suis en retard car je suis une louve et j'ai dû aider ma meute à se battre contre des buveurs de sangs" non pas vraiment. Le prof me regarderai d'une drôle de façons.

J'arriva devant ma porte de classe. J'avais un petit stress pour cogné à la porte. Je pris une grande respiration et frappa à la porte. Le prof vint m'ouvrir.

**-«Vous êtes en retard Mademoiselle Swan»**

**-«Je sais»** lui répondis-je

**-«Très bien allez-vous assoir à votre place! Surtout je ne vaudrai plus que sa se reproduise!»**

Je pris place à ma place. J'ai été sauvé d'une multiple de question concernant mon retard. Maintenant il me reste juste Jessica, Angela, Mike, Éric et Tyler. C'est sûr et certain qu'ils vont me demander où j'étais passé se midi. Je sentis des regards posé sur moi. Je tourna mon regard vers ses gens et constata que ces personnes étaient Mike et Tyler. On pourrait même dire que c'est deux-là étaient des sangsues. Car depuis l'an passé les deux ont voulu sortir avec moi mais aucun des deux ne m'intéressait et encore aujourd'hui aucun ne m'intéresserait.

La cloche finit par se faire entendre. Ce cour-là n'était pas long. C'est vrai que je suis arrivé lorsqu'il restait 15 minutes au cours. Mon prochain cour était français. Quel amusement! Cette pause sans exception, Mike et tout le reste vint me voir.

**-«Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuit?»** Me demanda Tyler

La sonnerie retendit ce qui me sauva d'un interrogatoire de mes amis. Je leurs fit dos et partit. Angela me rattrapa car elle partagea le même cours que moi.

**-«Tu sais si tu veux nous le dire. C'est correct. Ses ton choix»** me dit Angela lorsqu'on marcha pour aller à notre salle de classe.

C'est ce que j'appréciais chez Angela. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout lui dire, elle ne te fait jamais suivre un interrogatoire comme le reste de notre gang. Elle était super gentille avec tout le monde. Elle respectait notre silence comme elle venait de le faire. Arriver en classe, nous vîmes que le prof n'était pas là, c'était un suppléant. Celui-ci nous donnait une période libre. Alors Angela et moi parlâmes pendant toute la période.

**-«Alors contente d'avoir du soleil?»** Me demandait Angela

**-«Oui! C'est génial! On doit en profiter pleinement car le soleil va revenir dans 6 mois ou 1 ans!»**

**-«Ouais! En profiter pleinement! Les Cullen en profitent vraiment car j'ai entendu dire que M. et Mme Cullen leur donnaient congé pour aller faire de la randonné.»**

**-«Oui! Moi aussi j'en ai entendu parler! Ils sont vraiment chanceux»** mentis-je

Si seulement elle savait ce que les Cullens sont, elle ne parlerait pas comme ça d'eux, elle serait terrifiée. Nous parlâmes ainsi pendant tout le cour, quand enfin la cloche sonna. On se dirigea ensemble à nos cases et à nos voitures. Sa voiture était la plus proche du lycée alors elle était la première à partir. Elle partit et moi je me mis au volant de ma camionnette et partit chez moi. J'arriva chez moi en très peu de temps. J'entra chez moi, ma mère et mon père n'étaient pas là. Je m'assisa sur le canapé du salon, puis alluma la télévision. Lorsque soudain la sonnette de la maison retentit.

* * *

><p>Voilà ce chapitre 4<p>

avant de passer au chapitre 5 pourquoi ne pas laisser une petite review sur ce chapitre ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Suspension

**Voilà le chapitre 5. bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Je partis vers la porte et l'ouvris. La personne qui se trouvait était mon cousin Jacob.<p>

**-«Allez rentre»** lui dis-je

Il exécuta mes ordres.

**-«Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»**

Il resta silencieux pendant quelque seconde puis finalement il prit la parole.

**-«Je vais bien, t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je repense à ce midi. Si notre attention ne saura pas été captivé juste par un suceur de sang. Peut-être que la femelle serait déjà morte.»**

**-«Tu veux absolument la tué?»** Lui demandais-je

**-«C'est une buveuse de sang. Elle a chassé sur nos terres. Et puis ses notre rôle de tuer ces chose-là!»**

Je le regarda et il se tût d'un coup. Je l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il le fit, ensuite je m'assisa à mon tour sur le canapé juste à côté de lui. Il passa un bras sur mes épaules et je coucha ma tête sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'on était petit, à chaque fois qu'on était assis un à côté de l'autre, Jacob passait toujours ses bras sur mes épaules et moi je couchais toujours la tête sur ses épaules, comme si on était un couple. Même aujourd'hui on le faisait encore, nos parents trouvaient ça mignon (leur propre mots) que nous soyons toujours comme sa lorsqu'on est assis.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant 10, 20,30 minutes. Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvris sur ma mère.

**-«Salut Bella,»** Me dit ma mère. Elle remarqua la présence de Jacob. **«Salut Jacob comment vas-tu mon grand!»**

**-«Je vais très bien et combien de fois tatie Renée d'arrêter de m'appeler "mon grand"»**

**-«C'est plus fort que moi! Je t'ai toujours appelé comme sa depuis que tu es petit. Ce n'est pas que je suis pas contente de te voir mais qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire. Tu ne viens jamais la semaine seul. Il a un problème?»** Dit ma mère

Jacob se mît à lui raconter ce qu'il sait passer sur l'heure du midi. Il lui dit même que lorsque je me suis battu avec ses sangsue, que je m'étais débrouiller comme une pro. Ma mère me regarda toute surprise. Comme d'habitude je sentis le rouge me monter au visage.

Jacob restait un peu avec nous, parlant de tout et de rien avec ma mère et moi. Puis après 30 minutes, il partit. Lorsqu'il fut partit ma mère prépara le souper et me félicita encore une fois pour mon combat.

Mon père entra à ce moment-là dans la maison.

**-«Mon amour pourquoi félicites-tu Bella?»** Demanda mon père à ma mère.

Ma mère se mît à raconter à mon père ce que mon cousin à conter à ma mère. Le visage de mon père s'élimina puis il me dit:

**-«Félicitation! Ma...»**

Mon père fut coupé dans sa phrase par le téléphone. Ma mère répondit.

**-«Oui allo?»**

-[...]

**-«Moi même»**

-[...]

**-«D'accord je lui ferais le message»**

Ma mère raccrocha et pouffa de rire. Mon père et moi on la regarda bizarrement.

**-«tu...as...une...suspension...parce...que...tu...n'étais...pas...là...du...midi...et...à...la...troisième...périodes... Et que tu es partit sur l'heure du midi sans rien dire,»** finit par dire ma mère.

Elle avait réussis à finir sa phrase sans rire, lorsqu'elle remarqua que je pouffa de rire, elle repartit dans un rire. Quant à mon père, lui nous regardait d'une drôle de façons ce qui nous fit doublement rire.

**-«Quoi!...juste...pour...ça,»** lui demandais-je

Ma mère hocha de la tête, elle était incapable de parler. On riait à s'en donner mal au ventre. Le plus pire c'est qu'on riait presque pour rien. Celle qui avait parlé avec le directeur au téléphone, arrêta de rire en premier. Ma mère me regarda avec un air voulant dire que ce n'était plus drôle. J'arrêta de rire 2 minutes après elle. (Note de l'auteur: Je sais qu'on ne rit pas plus de 2 minutes mais c'est une fiction, alors on sort nos plus folle idée =D) Mon père nous regardait enfin me regardait toujours avec son air drôle.

**-«Une suspension... Et bien sa me fera passer une journée seule sans cours,»** dit-je enfin, **«Je vous laisse je monte faire mes devoirs et je dois appeler Jake. Si vous avez besoins de moi, vous savez quoi faire.»**

Avant que je monte dans ma chambre, j'attrapa le téléphone au passage dans le salon. Une fois dans la pièce à moi seul dans cette maison. Je composa le numéro de Jacob. Ce dernier, répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

**-«Allo!»**

**-«Salut Jacob! Tu ne devineras jamais quoi!»**

**-«Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire,»** me dit-il

**-«J'ai eu une suspension juste parce que je suis partit sans aucune raison!»**

**-«Moi aussi! Et le reste de la meute aussi. De toute façon ce n'est pas la première suspension que j'ai. Si tu veux on passera la journée ensemble!,» **dit-il**,« écoute je dois aller mangé. On se voit demain. A+»**

**-«À demain!»**

Je raccrocha et m'installa sur mon lit avec mon journal.

"Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres sauf qu'il faisait soleil. Les Cullen n'étaient pas là. Par chance. Je n'ai tellement pas hâte de les revoir et qu'ils remarquent que je suis maintenant leur ennemi. Ça me fait peur. J'ai peur qu'ils me rejettent. Alice, je ne pourrai plus jamais la fréquenter. Edward, lui non plus, j'aurais tellement voulu le connaitre un peu plus. Il est tellement beau, fascinant et charmant. Je comprends tout à fait les autres filles du lycée. Cependant je ne suis pas comme elles, je ne souhaite aucunement sortir avec, même avant ma transformation en louve. Emmett ce petit farceur, il était tellement drôle. Jasper, je ne l'ai presque même pas connu. Rosalie, elle sa me dérange moins de ne plus la fréquenter, cette blonde n'a même pas l'air d'avoir de la gentillesse en elle. A+ cher journal"

Je ferma mon journal et le rangea à sa place habituelle. Je m'assisa à mon bureau, pris mes devoirs et me plongea dans ceux-ci. Cela me pris dix minutes pour les faire. Aussitôt que je l'ai est finis ma mère m'appela pour venir manger.

Je descendis et m'installa à ma place. Ma mère déposa mon assiette devant moi. Elle avait cuisiné une pizza maison. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en a pas fait. Ses pizzas sont les meilleurs du monde! Mes parents me parlaient, mais je n'écoutais presque rien. Je fis de temps en temps de petit "Mmh" comme pour dire que j'écoutais, leur conversation était tellement plate. Ils parlaient de leur journée au travail et de tout et rien. Tout se qui me concernait pas. Je finis ma pizza en premier. J'allais laver mon assiette, mais ma mère m'en empêcha disant qu'elle allait le faire. Je l'écoutais, laissant mon assiette dans le levier, je monta dans ma chambre. Je pris une douche chaude, me brossa les dents puis me coucha avec mon MP3 aux oreilles. Je m'endormis que quelque temps après.

**PDV Edward**

**-«Ce n'est pas juste tu as triché,»** me dit le gros nounours en face de moi.

Il disait que je trichais, aucunement je ne trichais pas. On s'amusait à se faire des batailles, le premier qui mettait l'autre à terre, étaient notre petit jeu.

**-«Je n'ai pas triché!,»** lui dis-je

**-«Comment si je te crois,» **me répondit-il,** «allez viens rentrons avant que la famille se posent des questions. Sa fait plus de cinq heures qu'on est dans cette forêt.»**

J'approuva et on rentra à la maison.

*Une petite course?* pensa Emmett

En guise de réponse j'accélérais ma vitesse. Il comprit et il accéléra. Il savait que j'étais le plus vite de la famille, mais apparemment il adorait se faire battre.

**-«J'ai gagné!, »**cria-je une fois arriver à la villa

**-«Tu as encore triché!»**

**-«Non je n'ai pas triché. Je te rappel que je suis le plus rapide dans cette famille.»**

Il entra dans la maison en furie. Je suivis ses pas, plus doucement bien sûr! Je ne m'appelle pas Emmett Cullen! Je monta dans ma chambre et alluma ma chaine hi-fi. Je me mis à penser à demain. J'espérais qu'il ne fera pas soleil demain, j'aimerai bien retourner au lycée. Ce qui est très rare. Je me demande aussi si Bella sera là

**PDV Bella**

Je me réveilla à la suite de la sonnerie de mon réveille-matin. Je n'avais pas fermer ma sonnerie hier et bien... Je ferma mon alarme et essayais de ne rendormir. Cinq, dix, quinze minutes passèrent, mais je ne me rendormis pas. Je sauta de mon lit et descendis en bas à la cuisine. Mes parents n'étaient pas là. La sonnette retendis, j'alla ouvrir et vis mon cousin.

**-«Salut! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» , **lui demandais-je

**-«Et bien je te rappel que tu as une suspension, comme moi. Je peux entrer ou je reste ici dans la porte d'entré»**

Je réfléchis quelque secondes puis déclara;

**-«Tu reste là!,» **plaisantais-je,** «Mais non entre.»**

Il entra puis il s'assis sur le canapé. Je me servis des céréales. Je m'assisa sur le canapé à ses côtés. Je mangea rapidement mon bol de céréale. Je m'habilla aussi en vitesse grand V. Une fois prête je descendis en bas où m'attendais Jake. Nous sortîmes de la maison, je barra les portes. Non mais qui ne barre pas les portes de sa maison quand il part. Surement pas moi! J'embarqua dans la voiture de Jake. Le trajet se passa dans un silence reposant. Nous arrivâmes en peu de temps. Jacob gara sa voiture face à chez lui. On débarqua puis il me parla enfin.

**-«Viens on va rejoindre la meute. Ils ont hâte de te revoir.»**

**-«Je te suis mon cousin préféré,» **rigolais-je

On marcha cote à cote. Lorsque j'aperçus la plage et la meute au loin. On s'approchais d'eux et eux aussi faisaient la même affaire. On se rendit tous ensemble.

**-«Hey! Salut Bella,»** me dit Jared qui passait un bras autour de mes épaules.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre et je m'excuse des fautes, mais comme je l'ai dis je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de ma correctrice, alors si un autre personne pourra la remplancer ce serai gentil de votre part ^^ Prochain chapitre: la journée avec la meute, un petit malentendu et une surprise étonnante pour Bella. (je n'en dis pas plus...mais vous pouvez quand même deviner un peu) Mainteant ce qu'il vous reste à faire est de laisser des reviews sur ce chapitre. Sur ce je vous dis à bientot<strong>

**Jess A+**


	6. Chapter 6: Malentendu

**Je suis sincèrement désolé de cette ÉNORME retard, je crois que j'ai vraiment oublier de vous publier un nouveau chapitre :S, mais je suis de retour après ce retard énorme, sinon je vous laisse tranquille et bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :) **

* * *

><p>-<strong>«Hé! Salut Jared!»<strong>, lui dis-je en lui donnant un petit coup de point sur son épaule.

-**«Nous tu nous dis pas bonjours »**, rouspéta Quil

**-«Bonjours»** , ria-je

**-«Alors comment vas-tu ma petite Bella»**, me dit Jared

**-«Je vais très bien»**

**-«Génial car j'ai envie d'une course contre toi»** , rigola-t-il

En guise de réponse je me transformai en louve. Jared et Jacob en fit de même

***J'ai moi-même envie de faire une course contre vous deux*** Jacob

Jared partit en trombe sans même qu'on est prononcé un autre mot. Jake et moi criâmes en même temps comme quoi qu'il fût un tricheur. Jared rigola. Jake et moi on partit en vitesse grand V. Je courais dans la forêt. Mon pelage s'envolait au vent ce que j'adorais. Je courrais tellement vite que je me sentis presque voler. On dirait que mes pattes ne touchaient plus le sol. Je rattrapai Jared en peu de temps. Alors que je le dépassai, il essaya de me faire tomber en me faisant un croche-patte je réussis à l'en empêcher. Ce fut lui qui tomba. Il me traita de tricheuse alors que moi je continuais ma course et je rigolais en même temps. Je courrais, courrais, lorsque soudainement je me rendis compte que j'étais à la frontière et que j'étais sur le point de la traverser. Je freinai vite. De justesse, je n'avais pas franchis la frontière.

***Elle sait arrêter! À moi la victoire* **(Jared)

***Jared! NON!*** (Moi)

Trop tard il me dépassa et il franchit la frontière. Jacob m'avait rejointe sous peu.

_**PDV Emmett**_

Aujourd'hui on avait tous décidé de ne pas aller au lycée. On voulait s'empêcher de bouffer les humains. Donc aujourd'hui on avait pris cette journée pour chasser. On avait décidé de rester sur notre territoire. D'habitude lorsqu'on chasse pendant toute une journée on va plus loin de notre territoire sans aller chez les sales cabots puants.

Je sentis une odeur de puma pas très loin de moi. Je sautai sur l'animal. Mais une personne plus rapide que moi lui sauta sur le coup. Je constatai que cette personne était mon frère Edward. Lui et son puma. Il m'énerve. Il ne laisse jamais son repas préféré à quelqu'un qui voudrait bien boire le sang d'un puma! Et cette personne est moi!

**-«T'a voler mon repas!»**, lui dis-je furieux

**-«C'est à toi d'être plus rapide»**

J'allai répliquer, mais je sentis une odeur de chien mouillé se rapprocher.

**-«Tu sens ce que je sens»**, me demanda-t-il

**-«Oui»**

Tous les membres de la famille se retrouvèrent en moins de deux proche de nous.

**-«On va devoir courir jusqu'à la frontière pour voir ce qu'il se passe»**, nous dit Carlisle

On courra vers la limite de notre territoire. En chemin on sentit une odeur de chien mouiller sur notre territoire. L'odeur était fraiche.

_**PDV Bella**_

***Jared reviens ici!*** (moi et Jacob en même temps)

***Oups j'arrive avant que les buveurs de sang viennent*** (Jared)

Il arriva en si peu de temps, mais trop tard les Cullens étaient juste devant nous.

_**PDV Edward**_

On arriva à la frontière et je constatai qu'il y avait deux nouveaux membres dans la meute. Un loup roux et une louve blanche. Je ne pouvais aucunement lire dans les pensées de celle-ci. Ce qui est vraiment étrange. Il a deux personnes que je ne suis pas capable de lire dans leur pensé Bella et la louve blanche en face de moi.

***Sam on a besoin de toi et vite à la frontière*** (le loup roux)

Ma famille et moi on regardait toujours avec une lueur d'incompréhension les loups devant nous.

_**PDV Bella**_

La famille Cullen nous regardait et s'ils savaient qui je suis. Je ne veux même pas savoir. Mon regard se posa sur Edward. Il se résigna à enfin me regarder. Lorsque ses yeux rentrèrent en contact avec les miens, je sentis une chaleur étrange me traverser de l'intérieur. Je ressentais même des sentiments envers lui qui monta de plus en plus. Un seul mot me vint à l'esprit "l'imprégnation" Sam nous avait tous expliqué sa. Je venais de m'imprégner de nos ennemis. Mon monde ne tourne qu'autour de lui maintenant. Je devais le protéger même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je ne pourrai plus me passer de lui. Heureusement pour moi Jared, Jacob et le reste de la meute qui venait étaient plus concentrer sur les buveurs de sangs que sur mes pensées. Je partis en courant sous les regards interrogatif de Jared, Jacob et des Cullens. En chemin je croisai Sam et les autres qui me demanda si tout allait bien je leur répondis que oui et parti à la course folle. J'arrivai derrière chez moi et me retransforma en ma forme humaine. Je grimpai sur le mur de l'extérieur et monta dans ma chambre. Je me trouvai un chandail manche courte vert et un pantalon noir. Je me couchai sur mon lit et je réfléchissais aux évènements qui venaient tout juste de se passer.

Comment avais-je pu m'imprégner d'un de nos ennemis? Comment vont réagir le reste de la meute? Et surtout comment va réagir Edward?

Non il ne fallait en aucun cas que personne ne le sache. Je devais m'éloigner de lui-même si sa risque de me blesser au plus profond de mon cœur.

_**PDV Edward**_

La louve blanche venait juste de partir sans rien dire. Elle me fascinait. Je voudrais tellement la voir humaine. Quand ses yeux on rencontrer les miens, je me suis toute suite dit qu'il n'avait pas de plus beau yeux qu'elle. On pourrait si perdre tellement ils sont profond.

La meute me coupa de mes pensées lorsque Sam et le reste arriva. L'alpha était sous sa forme humaine et le reste étaient sous leurs formes animales.

**-«Puis-je savoir ce qu'il sait passer ici?»**, demanda Sam à la meute mais aussi à nous

**-«Nous n'en savons rien. C'est justement ce que je voudrais résoudre avec vous. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce loup »,** Carlisle pointa un loup que je reconnus comme étant Jared,** «a traversé le territoire»**

Sam regarda Jared qui celui-ci lui transmettra tout ce qui ces passer pour qu'il se retrouve sur notre territoire. La course entre le loup roux et la louve blanche.

**-«La prochaine fois Jared sois plus attentif»**, lui dit Sam

Puis Sam nous expliqua ce qu'il sait passée. Mon père et ma mère comprenaient que c'était un accident d'inattention. Tout comme Alice, Jasper, Emmett et moi. La seule qui ne comprenait pas que c'était un accident était ma sœur Rosalie. Elle détestait les loups même qu'elle l'a haï.

**-«Je ne vous crois pas! Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès pour traverser le territoire sale cabot puant»**, cria Rosalie

Esmée tenta de calmer rose. Jared baissa la tête en guise d'excuse. Sam était relaxe.

**-«Nous sommes désolé du dérangement. Et je vous le promets que tout ça ne se reproduira plus jamais»**, nous dit Sam

**-«Je comprends et aucunement vous nous avez pas déranger»**, dit mon père,** «Au revoir»**

**-«Au revoir»**

Sam pris sa forme animal et partit avec la meute. Quant à nous on repartit à la villa. Le visage de cette louve hanta mes esprits pendant un long bout de temps. Ses yeux... Si profond... Son pelage... Qui a l'air si doux...

_**PDV Bella**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut à cause de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci et découvris mon cousin. Je lui fis signe d'entré. Ce qu'il fit.

**-«Pourquoi est-tu partit comme sa sans rien dire?»**, me demanda-t-il

J'étais cuite. Je n'avais aucune raison. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je m'avais imprégner de notre ennemis.

_"C'est simple je suis partit car je me suis imprégner d'Edward Cullen et que je ne voulais pas que tu le sache"_

Non pas vraiment

**-«Je suis allé voir si Sam avait entendus notre alerte. Mais finalement je l'ai croisé en route et je me suis dit que vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi alors... Je suis partit»**

Je me croisai les doigts et je dois même dire que je croisai les orteils.

**-«Je te crois mais la prochaine fois avertis-nous lorsque tu pars»**

Je voulais sauter partout, j'avais réussis à trouver une menterie que je vienne de dire. C'était la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive. On dirait avec le temps je deviens une excellente menteuse.

**-«Oui! Je sais et je m'en excuse de ne pas vous avoir avertis»**

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Ses bras étaient chauds et réconfortant. Jacob je l'adorais il est toujours là pour moi même si j'ai fait quelque chose qui va me couter cher même très cher. Cependant je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je me suis imprégner de notre ennemis même si une partit de moi voulait lui dire. Il était comme un frère pour moi.

**-«Je t'aime»**, me dit-il,**« quoi que tu fasses je t'aimerais pour toujours»**

**-«Moi aussi»**

Nous restâmes dans notre câlin familial pendant quelque instant encore.

**-«Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je vois que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. S'il a quelque chose n'hésite pas à m'en parler»**

**-«D'accord on se voit demain. Et si j'ai quelque chose tu seras le premier à le savoir.»**

Je le raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte. Il mit son manteau et il sortit en me disant au revoir. Je refermai la porte derrière lui, je partis m'assoir sur le canapé. Je voudrais tellement dire la vérité à Jake. Je ne pouvais pas je dois penser à autre chose qu'à Edward. Pourtant il me manque affreusement. J'espère qu'il sera là demain au lycée. Je voudrais le revoir. NON BELLA ne pense plus à lui. Vous êtes ennemis! E-N-N-E-M-I-S! Il est tellement beau et il me manque tellement. Ses cheveux... Ses yeux... Son visage... Sa bouche où je voudrais tellement déposé mes lèves dessus... Son sourire...

PDV Alice

Depuis que nous sommes rentrées, Edward est dans sa chambre, je crois même qu'il est sur un nuage! Il ne veut parler à personne. Ce qui est très étrange! On lui demande ce qu'il lui arrive et il nous répond que tout va bien qu'il a juste envie de rester seul. On l'a même entendu composer une autre mélodie sur son piano. Oh mon dieu je suis sûr qu'il a rencontré une fille! Humaine, Vampire, Loup, Extraterrestre je m'en fiche je veux juste savoir qui est cette fille et la rencontrer.

Je montai dans la chambre d'Edward, sans avoir à cogné à sa porte, mon frère ouvrit la porte.

**-«Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice?»**

**-«Aurais-tu par hasard rencontré une fille?»** Lui demandais-je

Il leva enfin la tête vers moi et me dit...

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai pris énormément de retard et en plus je met une fin sadique, bref je suis trop sadique ^^ Au passage laisser une review. Le prochain chapitre sera publier dans 2 semaines gros maximum. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Retrouvailles

**Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre :) Je n'ai pas pris le temps de mettre les dialogues en «gras» sinon vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre aujourd'hui. C'est long et ça ne m'encourage pas à vous poster un nouveau chapitre. Bref, je vous rappel toujours que je n'ai pas de beta pour corriger mes chapitres, alors il se peut qu'il aie énormément de faute dans mes chapitres, mais bon si quelqu'un est intéresser à corriger mes chapitres, faite-le moi savoir :) Sur ce bonne lecture :) **

* * *

><p>PDV Jacob<p>

Elle pense vraiment que je vais croire à son mensonge. Non mais sérieux dire qu'elle allait voir Sam! C'est dû n'importe quoi! À sa place je trouverais d'autres excuses meilleures que ça.

-Alors pourquoi est-elle partit sans rien dire, me demanda Paul en me sortant de mes pensés

-Elle dit qu'elle est partit pour voir si vous étiez en chemin. Je ne la crois absolument pas!

-Elle nous a rien dit lorsqu'elle est passée proche de nous. Je lui ai demandé si tout allait bien et elle m'a répondu oui elle ne m'a pas parlé qu'elle me cherchait. Il faudrait vraiment trouver ce qu'il cloche en elle, nous dit Sam

-Si elle aurait quelque chose, elle m'en aura déjà parlé. Entre elle et moi on est comme frère et sœur, dis-je

Ce qui était vrai. Bella et moi on est comme les deux doigts de la main. On ne peut rien se cacher, depuis que nous sommes jeunes on s'est toujours dit la vérité et rien que la vérité. Mais là j'ai l'étrange impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Elle ne veut pas que je le sache. Non mais elle ne peut pas me faire sa à moi! J'espère qu'elle ne me cachera pas ce secret pour longtemps

PDV Bella

-Bonjour Bella, me dit ma mère, qui à ce moment même entra dans la maison alors que moi je suis assise sur le canapé. Comment vas-tu ma choupette?

Ma choupette!? Encore un surnom d'amour débile!

-Arrête de m'appeler ma choupette ou autre surnom débile! Et pour ta question je vais très bien et toi ma petite maman que j'aime tant

-C'est plus fort que moi j'adore t'appelé avec des petits surnoms débiles comme tu dis. Et puis tu viens de commencer toi aussi. Pour ton retour de ma question je vais très bien moi aussi. Bon je vais préparer à dîner, me dit-elle

Je montai dans ma chambre et pris mon journal intime.

«Comment avais-je pu faire ça! Je ne peux pas m'imprégner d'un ennemi! Ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que je me répète souvent, mais je ne me sort pas toujours ça de la tête. Il me manque vraiment. Je dois l'oublier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard (je crois même que c'est déjà trop tard) je dois absolument changer de sujet.

Ma mère m'appelle encore par des surnoms débiles d'amour. C'est pathétique! J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant de 5 ans"

-Bella viens manger, cria ma mère du rez-de-chaussée

Je fermai mon journal, le cacha dans son coin et descendis en bas. Je trouvai mon père assis à la table de cuisine. Je m'assis juste à côté de lui. Ma mère nous servis des pâtes bolonaises.

PDV Edward

-Alice... Laisse-moi tranquille! Veux-tu svp sortir de ma chambre

Ma sœur gambadant juste qu'à mon canapé et s'assis dessus. Elle me regarda avec un visage de chien battu. Elle ne m'aura pas cette fois-ci. Elle ne saura pas que dès que j'ai vu les yeux de cette louve blanche que je ne l'oubli plus. Non elle ne le saura pas.

-Tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il se passe je ne m'en vais pas de ta chambre, me dit-elle

Je fis la sourde oreille. Me leva et alluma ma chaîne hi-fi. Puis après je me rassis sur mon canapé.

-Ne fait pas la sourde oreille et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, me répéta le petit lutin assise à mes côtés.

Je l'ignorai une fois de plus. Elle me fit encore un visage de chien battu. Son visage était vraiment triste. Résiste Edward... Résiste... Je l'a regarda et... Non zut encore son visage de chien battu. Je lui dis... Non! Bon ok j'y vais.

-T'a raison y'a une fille qui hante mes esprits depuis plus de 4 heures environ. C'est tout ce que je te dis pour l'instant, lui dis-je

Elle me sauta au coup et cria qu'elle avait raison! Puis elle partit de ma chambre comme s'elle était venue.

"Je vais trouver qui est cette fille et je vais tout faire pour les mettre ensemble... EDWARD CULLEN SORT DE MA TÊTE TOUT DE SUITE" Alice

Je sortis immédiatement de son esprit, car connaissant Alice on peut s'attendre au pire...

"Alice a l'air beaucoup plus joyeuse que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de lui dire pour la rendre heureuse" Esmée

Esmée toujours à la recherche du bonheur de ses enfants. Elle veut vraiment le bonheur de ses enfants. Elle est adorable comme mère. Il n'a pas de meilleure mère qu'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon amour. Elle est plus heureuse que d'habitude. Je suis sûr que s'est Edward qui lui a dit quelque chose qui l'a fait sourire" Jasper

Les pensées de Rosalie et de Carlisle étaient dirigées sur Alice avec sa bonne humeur. Sauf... Emmett.

Je passai la soirée et la nuit allongé sur mon canapé en écoutant ma chaîne hi-fi. De temps à autre je pensai à la louve blanche. Est-ce que j'allais la revoir? Est-ce que je saurais qui est-elle? Les réponses de ses questions m'étaient inconnues. Par dommage... Sans m'en rende compte je tournai mon regard vers mon réveille-matin et je vis qu'il était 8h15. Surprenant qu'Alice n'est pas venu me voir pour me lever du canapé. Autant en profiter.

Je me levai et constata que j'avais les mêmes vêtements hier. Faudrait bien que je l'ai changé, ce que je fis. En descendant, je vis Jasper et Emmett à attendre Alice et Rosalie. Esmée était aussi en bas en train de parler avec ses deux fils. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Alice et Rosalie descendirent.

-Ah! Les femmes vous êtes vraiment lente, commenta Emmett

Celui-ci mérita une petite claque derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie.

-Non, mais... Aïe! T'a pas le droit, rouspéta Emmett

Emmett était sur le point de répliquer une autre fois, lorsque ma mère nous rappela qu'on devrait partir pour le lycée. On l'a salua et on embarqua dans nos voiture.

Je pensais être seul dans ma Volvo, mais manqué un petit lutin embarqua avec moi. Super! Je sens que je vais avoir des milliers de question de sa part.

-Alors qui est cette jeune fille dont tu parles, me dit Alice alors que la voiture embarqua sur la route.

Qu'est-ce que je disais. La voilà partit dans ses questions. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir!

-Est-ce que c'est un vampire, une humaine ou une autre espèce?, me questionna-t-elle

-Alice... Pour la centième fois je te dis; je ne te dis rien de plus!

-Bon d'accord! Mais je t'avertis qu'un jour ou l'autre je vais savoir qui est cette jeune fille dont tu penses tout le temps, me répondit-elle

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence calme. En arrivant au lycée, ma famille sentis une odeur de chien mouillé. Pourtant moi l'odeur ne me fit rien. Je l'a sentais mais elle n'était pas une mauvaise odeur.

"Quel cabot a laissé sa puanteur ici. En plus l'odeur est fraîche Svp dites-moi pas que ce cabot sera dans cette école! Pitié! Je n'ai pas envie de supporter cette odeur. En plus Edward ne sent rien! J'aurai aimé être à sa place" Rosalie

"Oh non! Cette odeur je la reconnais! C'est la louve blanche de hier! Plus précisément..." Elle se mît a chanté l'hymne national en allemand. (Alice)

Elle vient de dire que cette odeur est celle de la louve blanche. Je vais enfin savoir qui elle est vraiment.

PDV Bella

J'arrivai au lycée et vis que les Cullen n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Par chance! Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'Alice vienne me voir et constate ce que je suis rendu maintenant.

Je me dirigeai vers mon casier où je ramassai mes cahiers de géographie. Je pris direction de mon local. En chemin je croisai Jasper, par chance celui-ci ne m'avait pas vu. Il avait dû sentir mon odeur, car il tourna sa tête dans ma direction. J'avais eu juste le temps de me cacher derrière un casier.

J'arrivai à mon cours pile à l'heure. Je partis m'assoir à côté de Jessica. Presque chaque cours on l'est avait en commun. Pas que ça me dérange, mais s'est un peu ça. Avec elle je pouvais parler, en même temps de passer le temps sans écouter le professeur parler.

Je fus la première à lui parler, cependant elle voulait absolument suivre le cours cette fois-ci. Surprenant, très surprenant venant d'elle. D'habitude elle est la première à vouloir me parler. Quelque chose cloche en elle. C'est pas grave, je ne cherche pas à savoir.

Le cours était beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. Je sortis du cours sans plus attendre. Mon prochain cours était mathématique! Comme je vais m'amuser. Bonne nuit à moi-même, me souhaitais-je. Je partis à ma case où je changeai une nouvelle fois mes cahiers pour ceux de math. Je me rendis à mon local. J'étais dans l'une des premières à être arriver. Ce qui est rare même très rare ou plutôt vraiment très rare.

-Et bien Mlle Swan pour une fois que vous n'êtes pas en retard, me dit mon prof de math alors que je m'installai à mon bureau

-Oui pour une fois, lui répondis-je

Ce cours était encore plus long que la première période de la journée. Je partis à mon casier, déposa mes cahiers. Puis je pris direction de la cafétéria sans plus attendre. Je retrouvai mes amis assis à notre table habituelle. Angela se leva et me dit;

-Je t'attendais pour qu'on puisse se rende dans la file pour notre lunch

Elle me traina par le bras et m'emmena dans la file de la cafétéria. À cette heure-ci il n'avait pas beaucoup de gens.

-Alors comment vas-tu depuis quelques jours?, me demanda-t-elle alors qu'on avança avec nos repas pour aller payer.

-Je vais très bien! La routine comme d'habitude et toi?

On paya nos repas et en chemin vers notre table elle me dit;

-Je vais très bien. C'est juste que ses derniers jours tu m'as énormément manqué, me dit-elle

-À moi aussi tu m'as manqué

Arriver à notre table, on s'assit et on commença a mangé nos repas. Lorsque tout d'un coup cinq odeurs de vampire entrèrent dans la cafétéria. Je tournai mon regard vers eux et je l'ai vis tous à me regarder avec des yeux plus que rond.

PDV Edward

Je marchai avec mes frères et sœurs pour nous rende à la cafétéria. Depuis tout à l'heure Emmett n'arrête pas de nous dire des conneries. Celui-ci se récolta plein des petites claques de la part de Rosalie ce qui nous fait rire.

-Non! Mais arrêter de rire ce n'est pas drôle de se faire frapper. Surtout par une femme, AIE!, nous dit Emmett qui sait encore mériter une claque derrière la tête. Ce qui nous fit doublement rire.

-Ça mon gros nounours c'est pour avoir dit que c'est humiliant se faire frapper par une femme, dit Alice en donnant une claque derrière la tête à Emmett.

Celui-ci se mît à bouder, comme un enfant de trois ans, tout le reste du trajet. Lorsqu'on entra dans la cafétéria ma famille sentis l'odeur d'un chien mouillé. On tourna notre regard vers cette personne et on découvrit Bella...

"C'est pas vrai! C'est l'odeur de Bella qu'on sent depuis le début. Elle est nos ennemis maintenant. Mes journées shopping avec elles sont annulées" Alice

"Bella, notre chère Bella est maintenant du côté des chiens! Dite-moi que je rêve svp! Alice doit être déçue. Elle qui organisais une foule de sortit shopping avec Bella" Jasper

"Un de moins dans la famille!" Rosalie

"Bella! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux" Emmett

On partit s'asseoir à notre table, sans nos plateaux que d'habitude on prenait pour faire plus humain. Mais là on était trop attristé par cette nouvelle. Bella, Bella Swan est une louve! Ce n'est pas possible. Je sentis son odeur une nouvelle fois. Cette odeur... Cette... Odeur... Est celle de la louve blanche. Bella Swan est la fameuse louve blanche que je cherchais depuis plus de 24 heures. Je l'ai enfin vu en humaine. Sans que je m'en rende compte la cloche du début des cours de l'après-midi et de la fin du dîner sonna. Je me dirigeai vers mon prochaine cours qui était... Biologie... Bella est à côté de moi... Bonne chance à moi-même.

J'entrai dans mon local et vis que Bella était déjà installer à sa place. Je m'assis à côté d'elle. Je me permis de regarder dans sa direction, elle me regarda elle aussi. Ses yeux si profond que l'on pourrait si perdre et les regarder durant plusieurs secondes, minutes, heures, jours, semaines, mois, années. Puis son visage tourna au rouge et elle tourna son regard vers le prof. Je me permis encore de la regarder. Elle était si belle avec ses cheveux brun, ses yeux brun chocolat, son visage lorsqu'elle rougit. Tout ça reste gravé dans ma mémoire. Je ne fiche complètement qu'elle est une louve, notre ennemis. Je voudrais le crier sur tous les toits que je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle. Sauf... Je ne pouvais pas lui dire à elle. Elle me prendrait pour un fou vu que nous sommes des ennemis. J'ai peur de la faire fuir. Je devrais peut-être lui parler comme avant. Ou peut-être pas.

-Alors tu es la nouvelle de la meute?, lui dis-je comme un imbécile pas de tête.

Elle tourna son regard vers moi et me dit;

-Euh... Oui. Surprenant que tu me parle encore!

-Comment sa surprenant que je te parle, lui dis-je encore comme un idiot sans avoir réfléchis.

-Et bien on est des ennemis maintenant, on est fait pour se détester

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je te déteste?

C'est à ce moment que la cloche sonna! Je déteste cette cloche maintenant.

-Alors A+, me dit-elle

Je la saluai. Super elle venait de partir sous mon nez sans même me répondre.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Je ne l'avais pas croisé du reste de la journée. Lorsque j'arrivai sur le stationnement, je vis que sa camionnette était déjà partit. J'embarquai dans ma voiture et pris direction de la villa. Lorsque j'arrivai, je constatai que le reste de la famille était déjà là. En entrant, je découvris toute la famille étendus sur le canapé.

-Bonjours Edward, me salua ma mère

-Salut Maman

-Il parait que Bella a déjà muté, Alice nous l'a dit, je suis désoler pour vous les enfants. Lorsque vous me parlez d'elle je voyais vos yeux briller de bonheur. Mais là je vois vos yeux triste et ça me fait mal de vous voir comme ça, nous dit Esmee

-Je suis moi aussi désolé pour vous les enfants, nous dit Carlisle

-Je vous laisse, j'ai envie de composer, leur dis-je

Ma famille me souhaita une bonne composition. Puis je montai dans la pièce où est mon piano. Je m'assis sur mon siège et commença à composer une mélodie douce et triste à la fois.

"C'est magnifique Edward" Esmée

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne suis pas trop sadique pour cette fin de chapitre :) J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Au passage laisser une Reviews, ça m'encourage à vous poster la suite plus rapidement. Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. <strong>


End file.
